films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 5)
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998 and had 26 episodes narrated by Mike Nawrocki in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes Songs * The Night Train * Accidents Can Will Happen * Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining * It’s Great To Be An Engine * Donald's Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Come For The Ride * Harold the Helicopter * Percy's Seaside Holiday Trip * The Snow Song Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Stepney (Voiced By Eric Idle) *BoCo (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Skarloey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Rheneas (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Rusty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duncan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Toad (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Terence (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *George (Voiced By Richard Newman) *Caroline (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Lady Hatt (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Stephen Hatt (Voiced By George Woolford) *Bridget Hatt (Voiced By Lily Snowden-Fine) *Mrs. Kyndley (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Jem Cole (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Farmer Trotter (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Donald (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Butler (cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) *The Tailor (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) *Douglas (music video cameo) *Diesel (music video cameo) *Daisy (music video cameo) *The Diesel (music video cameo) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) *Duke (music video cameo) *Bulstrode (music video cameo) *Tom Tipper (music video cameo) *The Policeman (music video cameo) *Queen Elizabeth II (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Old Slow Coach (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *The Horrid Lorries (Voiced By Bob Saker And Keith Wickham And Richard Ridings) *Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Old Bailey (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Tiger Moth's Pilot *Derek (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *'Arry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Dowager Hatt (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bert (does not speak) *Bertram (does not speak) *Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Thumper (does not speak) *Tiger Moth (does not speak) *Boulder (does not speak) *Harry Topper (mentioned) Notes *This is the first season of several things: **The first season never to have any episodes based on Railway Series stories by Wilbert and Christopher Awdry. **Alec Baldwin and Mike Nawrocki's first season as the narrator. **The first season never to air on Shining Time Station due to the show's cancellation. **The first season to use a Proteus 2000 to compose the music. *This is also the final season of several things: **Britt Allcroft's final season as writer and producer. **Angus Wright's last season as executive producer. **The last season to be shown on Cartoon Network UK, besides syndicated episodes that would still be shown on the channel until 2001. *This is the only season of a few things: **David Maidment's only season as railway consultant and writer. **The only season never to have Knapford Station as a destination. **The only season where Donald appears without Douglas. **The only season that Diesel doesn't appear in since his debut. *Michael Angelis was credited in the opening titles for the UK narration. *Michael Angelis was credited as narrator in the Hindi narration, even though it was re-dubbed. *Starting with this the brake sound effect from the 1951 short, Out Of Scale would be used when an engine put on the brakes. *Stock Footage Theme Music From Season 3-4. Behind the Scenes File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes.png File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes2.png Category:Season 5 Category:1998 television seasons Category:1990s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki